


a lick of love.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dom Allison Argent, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Isaac Lahey, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: He's on his knees, blindfolded with earplugs in and licking his tongue through her wetness.-- Isaac spends some time on his knees, enjoying Allison and Allison enjoys him in reciprocation.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 14





	a lick of love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little off my beaten path and I like these two a lot and they're my favorite het (mostly - Isaac and Allison are both probably bi and that's the hill I'll die on) ship from the show. I finally decided to dive into writing them and them alone because I adore them too much to NOT write them!   
> I hope you like this! If I get enough feedback or feel like it, I may write them again!

He's on his knees, blindfolded with earplugs in and licking his tongue through her wetness. It's erotic in a terrible way, digs a wench into her stomach, and makes her buck her hips into his pretty face a motion that makes Isaac jump back a little bit, cringing as his nose is smeared with her slick. 

Allison has half a mind to wonder just what this is like for him: the tie of his arms behind his back, a firm one she learned from Kate that had made her hesitate when using it on him before smoothing her hands under the rope over the skin tied, lacks the strain to truly hurt him but probably makes him feel trapped. The thought makes her even wetter and his shiny mouth leans in to lap at her immediately, can likely _smell_ her arousal and she wonders if it smells good to him, how intoxicating it must be. The blindfold cuts off his pretty eyes and she would love to see the way he gets all spaced out in those sky blue eyes but sometimes, this is more for him than her his mind gets busy sometimes and he likes to simply have this task to keep his focus on just making her feel good but sometimes, he loses nerve and gets pointlessly embarrassed if not blindfolded. 

She'll take his blindfold off later, Allison decides as she runs her fingers through his blonde curls and lays back on the bed from where her legs hang over the edge to give him the best access possible, and then slot him between her thighs so he can fuck her, all flustered and deep in subspace so he whines and clutches at her, murmuring little _uh-uh_ s into the skin of her throat as he thrusts. 

Floods her with wetness again and buries her hands into his hair as he suckles at her, spearing his tongue into her and licking through her walls in battered longing strokes. She falls back against the bed, her hand cemented in his hair and the other coming to grasp at her breast and catching her breath in her throat. 

"Isaac," she murmurs rhythmically, bringing her hips up from the bed and more level with his face so he doesn't have to lean over her as much, "You're doing so well." 

His moan sends wetness coating his pretty face again and she imagines the situation is desperate and all he can smell through his hyper senses is her and all he can taste is her and all he can really hear through the cotton in his ears is her and all he knows is she can have him like this - 

Her orgasm crashes through her violently but he adapts so well and lets her jerk across his mouth and his nose. He adapts so well and so good, he's so good, laying back as the jerks wear away, she can't help but smile sated as he continues to lick away at the aftermath. 

"Shhh," she stokes away, swinging her legs over Isaac and away from his mouth before removing the blindfold. She's seated beside where she was and is enthused at the glassy eye look in his big blue eyes. He blinks twice at the light pouring through the blinds, sensitive at the brightness and of the slight jerk to his subspace. "Let's get some stuff done, okay?" 

His nod hits her in the heart that makes her elated to help him and do anything for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are incredible and may inspire me to write them again or simply inspiration! I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are great, please!!!!


End file.
